


Smiling in the same old way cause maybe it's your wedding day

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide non riesce a dormire, la notte prima del suo matrimonio, e ricorda (quasi) tutti gli eventi che lo hanno portato fin lì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling in the same old way cause maybe it's your wedding day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts).



> Prompt "Matrimonio" per il WRPG @ maridichallenge.livejournal!
> 
> Scrivere di Davide e Mario di nuovo, dopo anni, è stato piuttosto facile e anche un po' liberatorio. E avevo bisogno di un sacco di fluff senza nemmeno un attimo di angst.

Davide ricorda di aver pensato al suo matrimonio parecchie volte, quando aveva tipo quindici o sedici anni. Un pensiero strano per un ragazzo della sua età, visto che tutti i suoi amici pensavano a quante ragazze farsi il sabato in discoteca, a chi portare ad un appuntamento al cinema, e tutto finiva lì. Lui no, lui pensava al matrimonio. Pensava alla chiesa piena di fiori, al completo che avrebbe indossato, a sua madre che lo avrebbe accompagnato all'altare, a suo fratello a fargli da testimone, a suo padre che si sarebbe asciugato di nascosto le lacrime di commozione.  
Non riusciva a immaginare, però, chi sarebbe stato accanto a lui, davanti all'altare.

Poi era arrivato Mario. Era entrato nella sua vita come un tornado, mandando in mille pezzi ogni convinzione, ogni pensiero, ogni sogno e ogni progetto. E per ogni convinzione, pensiero, sogno e progetto mandato in pezzi, ne aveva creato di nuovi. Ne avevano creati di nuovi, insieme.  
E ad un certo punto Davide aveva ripreso a pensare al matrimonio, alla cerimonia, al ricevimento, ai parenti, gli amici, i compagni di squadra, e adesso vedeva benissimo chi ci sarebbe stato accanto a lui, a chi avrebbe messo una fede al dito.  
Non gliene aveva parlato subito, ovviamente. Non sapeva come poter gestire la cosa, perché si era innamorato di Mario in un modo totalmente nuovo e vecchio come il mondo, se ne era innamorato all'improvviso e gradualmente, se ne era innamorato tra un bacio e un litigio.  
A dire il vero, non era stato proprio lui il primo a parlare di matrimonio.  
Erano in giro per negozi, stavano provando entrambi dei completi eleganti, e quando Davide era uscito dal camerino, Mario lo aveva guardato estasiato ed era rimasto senza parole per qualche secondo.  
“Potresti mettere questo al nostro matrimonio,” aveva detto Mario, riprendendosi.  
“No, pensavo di usare il completo ufficiale della squadra,” Davide aveva risposto senza pensarci, sistemandosi il colletto. Poi aveva realizzato. “Scusa, cosa hai detto?”  
Mario era arrossito e aveva abbassato gli occhi, “Niente, una cosa stupida.”  
Davide si era infilato di nuovo nel camerino con il cuore in tumulto. Era rimasto lì dentro qualche minuto in più del necessario, per ricomporsi. Alla fine aveva deciso di lasciar perdere e non dire più nulla a riguardo. Conosceva Mario meglio di chiunque altro, e sapeva benissimo che a volte parla senza pensare o senza rendersi conto dell'importanza di quello che dice.

 

Il discorso matrimonio si era riaperto qualche mese dopo. Erano a letto e Mario stava fissando il soffitto, Davide appoggiato al suo petto gli tracciava i contorni del tatuaggio con un solo dito.  
“Ricordi quella volta che ti ho detto la parola che inizia con la m?”  
Davide aveva alzato gli occhi, un po' stranito. Avevano bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, complice la libertà delle tanto sognate vacanze dopo una stagione un po' distruttiva, e aveva provato a ricordare la _parola con la m_.  
“Quel giorno in centro a Milano, quando ti ho detto che quel completo ti sarebbe stato bene per il nostro matrimonio... non hai più detto niente a riguardo, e in genere sei tu quello delle mille seghe mentali e che soppesa ogni parola e ci rimugina su per decenni. Ti ho spaventato così tanto?”  
“Mario, no,” Davide era improvvisamente lucido, “Ho pensato che stessi dicendo tanto per dire. Non mi hai spaventato, io-- temevo di spaventare te, se avessi portato avanti il discorso.”  
Mario gli accarezza i capelli, “Quindi ci hai mai pensato?”  
“Ci ho pensato mille e più volte, a dire il vero,” Davide ridacchia e gli lascia un bacio sul petto, dritto sul cuore, “Ci ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto, la prima volta che mi hai baciato, la prima volta che mi hai detto di amarmi... ci ho pensato così tante volte che alla fine mi sono spaventato da solo perché non sono mai riuscito a trovare il coraggio di parlartene e non sapevo se ci sarei mai riuscito.”  
“Immagina i titoloni sui giornali...” Mario aveva sospirato, “Come pensi che sarebbe vista una cosa del genere, nel nostro ambiente?”  
“Terribilmente.”  
Erano rimasti in silenzio. 

 

Davide ricorda quel giorno di pioggia, su a Newcastle. Stava arrivando un temporale tremendo. Ad un certo punto era suonato il campanello ed era andato ad aprire, chiedendosi chi si fosse avventurato fuori con quel tempo per raggiungere casa sua.  
Quando aveva aperto la porta e si era trovato davanti Mario, avvolto in un giubbotto zuppo di pioggia, non si era sentito nemmeno per un attimo perso o sorpreso. Gli aveva sorriso, e poi lo aveva stretto a sé, incurante della pozzanghera che si stava formando all'ingresso.  
“Dade, non sembri nemmeno perplesso, chi mi ha rovinato la sorpresa? Se è stato Alberto anche questa volta, io giuro che--”  
“Ma quale Alberto! È che avevo proprio voglia di averti qui e tu ti sei presentato alla mia porta come se il genio della lampada mi avesse sentito, quindi sono troppo felice per provare altro.”  
Mario gli aveva preparato la cena e mentre ormai la tempesta impazzava, si erano poi rannicchiati davanti al caminetto. Mario lo guardava estasiato, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, e non rispondeva mai quando Davide gli chiedeva cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente nella sua faccia. Alla fine aveva lasciato perdere, perché ormai finiva sempre così quando si rivedevano: non facevano altro che sorridere come due deficienti per ore e ore e ore.  
Eppure adesso sentiva che c'era qualcosa di diverso. Mario sembrava sempre sul punto di dire qualcosa ma poi ci ripensava e gli sorrideva di nuovo e Davide stava decisamente per impazzire anche perché, conoscendo Mario, sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente chiedergli di sputare il rospo.  
Ad un certo punto Mario si era alzato e lo aveva tirato su con sé. Lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, gli aveva accarezzato il viso e lo aveva baciato piano, senza la sua solita irruenza.  
Poi si era inginocchiato e il cuore di Davide aveva perso qualche battito, di sicuro. 

 

Davide ricorda la frenesia di sua madre e della madre di Mario, mentre organizzano fino all'ultimo, insignificante dettaglio. A nulla era servito dire che non volevano una cerimonia sfarzosa, loro avevano passato comunque l'ultimo anno a vedere e rivedere fiori, tessuti, ristoranti, agriturismi e chi più ne ha, più ne metta.  
Ricorda gli occhi lucidi di suo padre e la pacca sulla spalla che gli aveva dato, prima di abbracciarlo, quando era tornato a casa insieme a Mario e avevano annunciato che si sarebbero sposati.

 

Davide ricorda la sera prima. Li avevano tenuti separati per forza, dicendogli che avrebbero dovuto rispettare le tradizioni, anche se Mario continuava a incazzarsi e a dire che non c'era niente di tradizionale in quel matrimonio.  
Ricorda le ore passate al telefono con Mario, anche se suo fratello lo aveva obbligato a festeggiare con gli amici di un tempo. Lo aveva addirittura sgridato ad un certo punto, “Domani te lo sposi, mi spieghi cos'hai da dirgli per tutto questo tempo?!”

 

Davide è il primo a presentarsi in chiesa. Continua a sistemarsi la cravatta, a tirare indietro il ciuffo che continua a scendergli davanti agli occhi. Non credeva di poter essere più nervoso della sera in cui aveva giocato la finale di Champions con la fascia di capitano al braccio, e invece ora si sentiva anche peggio.

Davide guarda Mario attraversare la navata, con sua madre al braccio e Pia che lo precede, lanciando petali di rose blu.  
Ricorda ancora la primissima volta in cui ha sognato questo giorno. Quando Mario gli è di fronte, Davide gli sorride e prima di baciargli la fronte capisce davvero che tutto è andato oltre ogni più rosea aspettativa.


End file.
